Jumba
Jumba is a character created by the user Raychil. Application located here. Abilities Strength, superior Knowledge, can create new weapons, vehicles, mutations, etc. Personality Jumba is kind, brave, and humble. He acts like a grandfather like figure to Lilo, often 'spoiling' her with his inventions and such. Although he is now good, he still enjoys being called an 'evil genius' or just simply a genius. Opinions of Other Characters Lilo: she is a great little girl who is great at 'rehabilitating' my evil creations. She is also usually willing to test drive some of my new creations, which is always helpful. Stitch: one of my greatest evil creations, he has surprised me in many ways. He was meant to be pure evil, but he has become nice instead. Its a little disappointing, but oh well. Sparky: One of earlier creations, although he isn't the strongest, he is still great and a part of our 'ohana'. He's also incredibly useful when I need extra power for my new creations. Fix-It Felix: he is an interesting creature, made almost entirely of computer programming. I'd like to take a closer look at him, perhaps it could help me with my, er, research. Mrs. Incredible: She, along were family, are quite incredible! Perhaps if I could get a sample, it would help me create an experiment even more powerful than Stitch or Leroy... Oh, did I say that out loud? History Jumba was born on the planet Kweltikwan. There, he created a series of illegal genetic experiments, but was eventually banished as a result. He then bought his own laboratory, where he continued to create more experiments alongside his college friend Dr. Hämsterviel. Eventually, both Jumba and Hämsterviel would be arrested, following the creation of Jumba's latest experiment 626. However, this new experiment proved to help Jumba in more ways than one, having him released from prison and finding him a family that loves him and vice versa. He is said to be divorced and has mentioned his ex-wife several times (usually in a negative way). However, he has a stronger respect for his mother. Lilo and Stitch In his first appearance, Jumba was on trial for creating illegal genetic experiments. While Jumba was imprisoned, Stitch escaped his craft that would have sent him to a desert-like penal asteroid. The Grand Councilwoman then commanded Jumba to search the island of Hawaii to find and capture Stitch, granting him one of her warriors' plasma cannons in an attempt to stun 626. Jumba and his new sidekick Pleakley tried numerous plans to capture Stitch, but always failed. Once Jumba and Pleakley were fired and scheduled to a prison sentence, Jumba decided to play by his own rules. A battle between Jumba and Stitch occurred at Lilo's home. Due to the battle, a blaster exploded and Jumba and Pleakley fled from the home. While Jumba and Pleakley were away, Stitch and Lilo were kidnapped by Captain Gantu. Stitch managed to escape, but was chained up by Jumba. Lilo's sister Nani asked Jumba and Pleakley if they knew where Lilo was located, but the duo had no clue. Stitch convinced Jumba rather easily to help save Lilo. Nani, Stitch, Pleakley and Jumba set off to rescue Lilo. Once everyone was saved and Gantu was defeated, Jumba helped rebuild Lilo's house and becomes a part of Lilo's ohana along with Pleakley and Stitch. Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch Jumba reappears in this off-shoot sequel. Before either of them ever met Lilo, Jumba was putting the finishing touches on Stitch (then known as Experiment 626), but before the doctor could release him, 626's molecules had to be charged. While the little experiment was charging, intergalactic police officers intruded into the lab and arrested Jumba, leaving 626 incomplete. Finally, those past events catch up to Stitch and the consequences begin to unfold. In order to save his life, Jumba must build a fusion chamber to recharge him, but when it was finally "finished", it broke down, Jumba sheepishly revealing to Pleakley that it was just an order from a catalog. He believes he cannot actually make the machine on his own, but is given the will to try from a word from Pleakley. In the end, not only did the machine save Stitch, but Jumba also gained Lilo's gratitude and love. Stitch! The Movie Jumba reappears in the franchise's second film. In the film, Jumba is kidnapped by Gantu and Hamsterviel, Jumba's former lab partner who plots to take over the galaxy. Jumba is later rescued by Lilo and Stitch. It is revealed that Jumba created a far greater amount of experiments other than Stitch. They are accidentally set free, so Jumba and the others team up to capture them and turn them from bad to good. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Now residing with Lilo and Stitch in Hawaii, Jumba goes under the guise of Lilo's uncle and plays a major role in the series. With 624 experiments scattered around the island, Jumba provides information for each one that Lilo and Stitch discover and/or capture. In spite of becoming a humble hero, Jumba still strives to keep his evil reputation, but ultimately fails in favor of his ohana. When an experiment is captured, Lilo and Stitch will take it to Jumba first and foremost. Most of the experiments recognize Jumba and refer to him as their father. On many occasions, before an experiment's reformation, the former would go after Jumba to prevent him from revealing the key to their defeat before he can tell Lilo and Stitch. Leroy and Stitch Three years after Jumba's experiments were scattered across Kauai, Hawaii, Lilo and Stitch had rounded up and reformed 624 experiments. Jumba was given the opportunity to return to his old laboratory by the Grand Councilwoman. At first, he did not want to hurt Lilo's feelings by leaving, but she agreed to let him go, giving him an Elvis record to remember her by. However, Hämsterviel escaped from prison with the help of the former Captain Gantu, who had been retired from his position forcibly by the Grand Councilwoman three years prior to these events and held Jumba hostage in his own lab, forcing him to create a new experiment, which ends up being named Leroy. However, Jumba used the record Lilo gave him to program a shut-off switch for Leroy: if he hears the song "Aloha `Oe", he will glitch and switch off (but will not die like Stitch would have as shown at the end of Stitch Has a Glitch). When asked what he would like as a reward, he decides to give up his laboratory and return to Earth to become part of Lilo's family once again. He decided to join the Forces of Good after Lilo left to join Stitch. When she went missing, Nani ordered for him to go get Lilo. Instead of bringing her back, he decided to join them and help create inventions to help them fight the Forces of Evil while keeping an eye on the little girl. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Jumba.jpg Jumba 1.jpeg Category:Characters